Vacation
by KaixReiLuff
Summary: The gang have gone on a well-earned vacation after their last world championship. Left alone in the woods by themselves at night for seven days, what could happen?  Warning: Shounen-ai
1. Day 1

With the last World Series under their belts, they decided to go on a well earned vacation together. They rented out a cottage next to a large, blue lake far away from the city. Together, the five of them just had one plan in mind and that was to relax. Their bus made a stop in front of the cabin. The five stared at the small wood building. After pulling their bags out of the top compartments, they walked out. Kai waved the driver off when they were all done.

They started off by going in and figuring out the layout. There were two bedrooms each with only two beds. Considering there were five of them, they decided to play rock-paper-scissors for the rooms. After several rounds and sad attempts of making excuses to their losses, it was decided that Tyson and Max would stay in one room while Kai and Rei stayed in another leaving Kenny the not as comfy couch. The couch wasn't bad in any way, it was cushioned and the fabric itself was soft to the touch, but to compare a couch to a bed... Well, there is no competition. Kenny grimaced at his new bed for the week, but quickly accepted his fate.

"So let's get settled for now." Kai commanded everyone. He disappeared into his room leaving everyone else to separate into their own places. Rei followed Kai to their room stopping by the door. "Do you want the window?"

"Huh?"

"The bed by the window. Do you want it?" Kai turned around slightly annoyed that he had to repeat himself.

"Sure..." Rei replied confused. He walked past the first bed and settled down on the one by the window. "Kai?"

"Just stay on your side of the room and I'll stay on mine." Kai told him. He was unpacking his things. He walked over to the dresser and split the coat hangers between him and Rei. "I'll keep my things on this side, you can keep yours there." He hung his clothes on the hangers before placing them back inside.

"Ok..." Rei mumbled.

The group started their drive early that morning, so now it was the peak of the afternoon. The sun was still brightly lighting the clear sky.

"Hey guys! Are you done?" Tyson called out from the living room. Rei threw his bag into a corner before following Kai outside. "Let's go on a walk."

"Alright!" Max exclaimed excited. "Let's take in deep breaths of that fresh outdoor air, okay Tyson?" The two bumped fists and ran outside. Kenny joined them after he packed his little sling bag. Rei and Kai were the last to pile out. They locked up before starting their journey.

"Let's go!" Tyson shouted pointing to the sky. The group headed down a dirt path to ensure that they wouldn't get lost.

"This is stupid..." Kai whispered to himself. Rei, however, overheard his little remark.

They walked for almost an hour before Kenny's physical capabilities slowed down. "You guys... let's... take a break..." Kenny suggested sitting on a fallen over tree. He breathed hard. He took out his inhaler from his bag and took two puffs of the medicine. "Much better..."

"Chief, you don't look too good." Tyson commented. He kneeled down and looked up into Kenny's completely reddened face. "You'll collapse at this rate! Let's head back." Max agreed. Tyson carefully propped Kenny up onto his back. Max, after taking Kenny's bag, helped Tyson from behind.

"I guess we should go back too, huh?" Rei asked rhetorically.

"It's fine. Let's just go on ahead."

"But you didn't really want to go earlier..."

"I said it's fine." Kai continued on the trail. Torn between the two, Rei eventually decided to follow Kai. He reasoned that Kai could use some company.

The two continued in silence. Not a word was said. Not even their breathing was heard. Only the sounds of the wind blowing through the trees and the birds chirping happily were heard. Rei looked around awkwardly not knowing what to do with the atmosphere.

"You didn't have to follow me if you didn't want to..." Kai told him. "You can head back."

"Oh, it's ok. Don't worry about me." Rei gave a strange chuckle. Kai looked back worried but quickly returned to looking in front of him. "It's a nice day."

"Yeah."

The silence returned. Neither of them knew what to say. "So..." Rei started.

"Let's head back." Kai turned around and started walking in the opposite direction. "We'll be back before sundown if we start now."

"Okay..." On their way back, the sun was no longer blinding Rei since his back was now facing it. He could now see Kai more clearly. He never noticed before, but Kai's back view was rather enticing. The way his white scarf blew in the wind, it made him seem even more mysterious than usual. Of course it had always blown in the wind whenever there was wind blowing, but somehow its beauty was even more evident now. "So Kai..."

"Nature is best enjoyed in silence." Kai explained. Though his words seemed harsh, there was this lightness to them. He really did seem to enjoy being here despite his still dark demeanour. Rei decided to heed his command and stayed quiet. Having not brought any water with him, Rei started to feel a little drowsy. Before he knew it, it seemed Kai had gotten farther and farther. Eventually, he felt his body collapse. He felt the cold dirt under him before he blacked out.

Kai looked back startled at the sight of Rei lying limply on the ground. He ran to him and knelt down beside him. He tried to shake his shoulders but with no response. Kai carefully pushed his arms under Rei's back and knees and carried him in a bridal style. He couldn't help but smirk. _I bet you enjoy making me do things like this. _The body in his arms started to snore softly. For once in a long time, Kai cracked a smile. After that brief second, Kai returned to his usual emotionless expression. When he tried to grip the boy more firmly, Rei's body tilted in towards Kai. He could now feel Rei's breath hitting his chest. Feeling embarrassed, he quickly re-gripped the boy once again.

Eventually, the cabin came back into view and Kai couldn't help but feel relieved. He was tired having to carry Rei for a little more than an hour. When he got back inside, he carefully put him down on the couch.

"I can't even get my couch?" Kenny questioned outraged. When he noticed the situation, he ran into the kitchen and filled a cup full of water before returning to Rei. Just then, his eyes fluttered open.

"Hm?" Rei sat up slowly.

"Here, drink this." Kenny pushed the cup into Rei's hands. He took the glass and downed the water in a matter of seconds. "You must've passed out. Kai carried you back."

"He did...?" Rei looked up at Kai, his head tilted to the side. Somehow the image of Kai carrying him didn't register.

"Yeah. It was sort of funny how he carried you too. Most people would piggy back a person right? Like how Tyson carried me, but he–"

"Shut it, Kenny." Kai quickly retreated to his room.

"Well, thank you..." Rei mumbled. "Thank you too, Kenny." He got up and headed into the kitchen giving Kenny back his couch.

Night slowly came soon after. That night they decided to have a barbeque outside. Tyson was confident in making the food, but somehow everyone trusted Max a little bit more, so they left the cooking to him. Tyson didn't let the decision go easily of course. He continued to argue with everyone despite the fact that they weren't really listening.

"It's nice to be outdoors making dinner with just us, isn't it?" Tyson said taking a deep breath. "It's so nice up here and the food smells good too."

"Of course it does, Tyson!" Max told him. They both laughed along with Kenny. Rei couldn't help but continue to look at Kai. He didn't seem to be in a good mood and the fact that the Tyson-Max combo was being their usual loud selves didn't really help. Soon the food was done and the five gathered around the small fire they built.

"Here's to us being amazing!" Tyson cheered.

"Yeah!" Max and Kenny shouted.

"Yeah!" Rei shouted though slightly later than the others.

Kai just sighed and started on his meal. The others followed suit.

"This is great!" Tyson told Max. "Amazing! Best meal I've ever had."

"No biggie." Max replied feeling proud of himself.

"No kidding, it's great." Rei joined in.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and more great food. Tyson, being the big eater he was, ate the most and was clearly the most tired in the end as well.

"I'll go take a shower first before I sleep." Tyson got up and stretched his arms up before heading back into the cottage.

"I guess I'll get to work on a few things on my laptop. So I'll see you guys later too." Kenny said waving everyone off before heading in.

"W-Wait for me you guys!" Max exclaimed sprinting into the cabin.

"Then I guess I'll..." Rei started to get up but was promptly interrupted by Kai.

"The stars are nice here, huh?" Kai questioned. Rei was a little surprised at the fact that Kai was trying to start a conversation with him, but he sat back down.

"They are. There's no way you can see the stars this bright in the city."

"Yeah..." Kai turned to Rei with his usual cross-armed pose and stoic face. "You should train more."

"Well that was... random." Rei said nonchalantly. "And plus, didn't I win at the world championships?"

"That's not what I meant..." Kai looked down at the ground. The fire's bright light made Kai's face even more apparent than it was in the light. There was something so befitting of a fire's light on his face. "I mean... you shouldn't have fainted like that."

"Oh... I'm sorry." Rei told him regretfully. "I promise I'll bring some water with me next time."

"You better..." Rei stared at him happily. "I was worried..."

"Huh?"

"Well, I'm going to head in too. I hope Tyson's done." Rei wanted to say more, but before he knew it, the ever arrogant Kai made his way back inside. A large smile spread across Rei's face.

"Thank you." He whispered to himself. He took the bucket of water next to him and put out the fire before going in himself. _You always have to get the last word, huh?_

The night was still, not a sound was heard except for the very faint echoing of an owl's cry. Everyone fell asleep quickly including Kai who was laid on his side, his back towards Rei who was still awake on his bed. Rei sat against the headboard and stared at Kai's sleeping form. Soon he felt a little drowsy, so he laid himself down and pulled the blanket up. He continued to look at Kai's back as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Well I have been gone forever haven't I? I'm not sure if anyone's missed me, but here I am again! I've re-read my unfinished works and must honestly say that I am not too impressed by my ideas. (I'm not too fond of this one either, but I felt like writing something that I planned out that's short than continuing works that I just don't feel the spark for anymore). I might continue them one day, but for now, I just don't feel it. So I'm sorry if any of you have waited on them. But for now, I'll give you this fluffy KaixRei love to show you that I am still in love with this couple and always will be.<p> 


	2. Day 2

Morning came and Rei was welcomed by a blinding ray of light. Looking to his side, he noticed Kai was already out of bed. He dragged himself to the washroom and washed up. He then searched around the cabin to realize that other than Kai everyone was asleep. Looking through every corner, Kai was nowhere to be found, so Rei decided to go outside and see if he was by the lake. Lo and behold, there he was.

"You're up early this morning." Rei greeted him with a smile.

"Mm." Kai replied. He was seated by the shore staring out onto the lake with that cliché lost look. "As are you."

"I guess so." Rei gave a little chuckle before joining Kai by the shore. "Anything wrong?" Kai gave him a concerned look.

"Why would you think that?" He looked back out onto the water.

"Ah, you just being you I guess." Rei commented with a laugh. Kai didn't look pleased with his reasoning, but didn't bother saying anything about it. Just then a bird flew in, startling Rei. The pure white bird then perched on Kai's outstretched finger. Rei looked on mesmerized at the sight before him. A gentle, peaceful little bird was perching on Kai's finger. Kai's.

"Just me being me." Kai replied Rei's shocked expression. Rei calmly collected himself after he had been found out.

"Hehe..." Rei laughed awkwardly. The bird took flight once again as Tyson shouted from inside the cabin.

"Where are they?" Tyson shouted at the top of his lungs. He quickly ran outside, finding the two sitting by the shore. "Found them." His frantic behaviour soon turned back to his hyper-active self. Max peeped out from behind him.

"I told you. You didn't need to worry at all." Max said matter-of-factly. "How's breakfast sound though you guys?" Rei nodded in response. Tyson and Max returned indoors leaving the other two still outside.

"I guess you're still a mystery." Rei told him getting up. He brushed off his pants and started for the door.

"A mystery that can be simply unravelled." Kai replied walking past Rei. He disappeared into the cabin.

"He got the last word again." Rei commented with a chuckle. He too, went into the cabin.

They soon finished up with breakfast talking heartily amongst each other. Kai was of course at the side seemingly locked in his own world while the others enjoyed their conversation.

"Great cook, Kenny." Tyson complimented him. He patted his stomach, satisfied at his now finished meal. Max just nodded quietly in agreement.

"Thanks you guys, but it wasn't as great as Max's dinner the night before." Kenny told them shyly.

"No worry, Chief. It was still good!" Max exclaimed. This got the three of them into high spirits.

"So what's on the schedule today?" Tyson asked. The five started thinking about their next move. Max suddenly ran into his room, leaving the others dumbfounded at the table. He soon returned soccer ball at hand. "Yeah! That's the idea, Max!"

"Hehe. I brought it with me just in case we needed something to do." Max explained. He started bouncing the ball back and forth between his hands. "Now who's up for a game?" Everyone raised their hands high up except for the silent grump. The four piled out onto the field of grass in front of the cottage. Kai slowly followed from behind. Instead of joining them on the field, he made himself comfortable by leaning against the outside of the cabin.

"So how do you want to play it? Teams? Or should we do a free-for-all with one goalie?" Max questioned. The four thought it out and came to the conclusion that they should play with teams. "I call Tyson!" The two ran onto the far end of the field, laughing away.

"Then it's you and me, Kenny." Rei told him. They bumped arms before going into the forest to grab some goal posts. The other team did the same, and both returned with objects in hand. They placed them down the same width apart.

"You guys ready?" Tyson yelled.

"Kenny, do you want to be goalie?" Rei asked him.

"Sure thing. I wouldn't be too good at running around anyways." Kenny answered slightly embarrassed. "I wished I was better at all this physical stuff."

"No worries!" Rei told him. "We're ready, Tyson!" The other team had Tyson in the goal and Max on offense. The two met in the centre of the field.

Max dropped the ball in front of him. Despite Max having the upper hand of having the ball, Rei stole it quickly and raced for the goal. Max wasn't far behind, however. He ran his hardest and took the ball from his opponent. He then ran the opposite way holding his arms out wide to protect his possession. Kenny was frantic in his position pacing back and forth praying that the ball wouldn't hit him in the face. Kick. Off the ball went towards Kenny. The ball came closer and closer and closer, until it his Kenny square in the face. They ran to him worried.

"Kenny! Kenny!" Tyson shouted shaking the boy in his hands. "Kenny!"

"I think... we should take him inside." Max suggested. Kenny was carried in and placed on the sofa.

"One point for us!" Tyson exclaimed lifting a finger into the air. "Best three out of five!"

"But I'm down one teammate, that's not fair." Rei complained.

"I guess I could play a round." Kai said from the doorway. They looked at him suspiciously.

"On what terms?" Tyson questioned, cautiously walking towards him.

"None. Do you want to or no?"

Max and Tyson cheered as they left for the field once more.

"Kai do you want..."

"Stay goalie, I'll be offense." Kai told him. Kai headed for the centre of the field, while Rei slowly made his way to the goal.

Max dropped the ball once more and was quickly outplayed by Kai's quick reflexes. He led the ball down the field before kicking it as hard as he could. The ball went straight through the goal posts and burned a hole in the tree behind Tyson.

"This game has gotten... dangerous." Tyson muttered shivering. After he calmed down a bit, he pulled the ball out of the trunk and threw it back to Max.

The game started again with Max unhanding the ball in the centre of the field. Kai took the ball once more only this time, he was quickly stolen from. Max hurried to the opposite side of the field. Scared of the aggressive aura behind him, he kicked the ball hard not caring too much for the accuracy. In a matter of seconds, the second victim felt the wrath of a ball to the face.

"Rei! Rei!" Tyson shouted running towards him. "Rei! Speak to me, Rei!" He fell to the ground, his eyes spiralling. Kai sighed and headed towards the incapacitated player.

"I'm so sorry Rei! Kenny, Rei! I'm so sorry!" Max mumbled between heaves of his chest. The sorry tears spilled down his cheeks like waterfalls. "Kenny, Rei! I didn't mean to!"

"We know, we know. Calm down, Maxy." Tyson reassured him.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Kai once again picked Rei up and carried him into the house. He carefully dropped the boy on his bed before sitting on his own.

"I'll take care of him... It was my fault..." Max told him from the doorway.

"It's fine. I'll do it." Kai said.

"Oh... okay." Max murmured. He left the room and went back into the living room where Tyson continued to comfort him.

Kai pulled out a chair that was in the room and sat himself next to Rei. Slowly, laughter erupted in him, and he couldn't help but laugh out loud. _Hit in the face. Really, Rei?_ He made sure that he didn't laugh so that the others could hear. After laughing for a minute straight, he slowed down. _In the face..._

An hour passed, and Rei didn't wake up. Kai was growing more tired by the minute. The other two outside had calmed down and decided to play around a little more outside. "Wake up..." Kai muttered annoyed. He yawned and slowly his eyes felt droopy. He slowly succumbed to sleep. No longer in control of his body, it fell forward onto Rei's bed. Tired, he didn't awaken to the soft fall.

When Rei woke up, the sun was already setting. _Was I really out for that long?_ When he looked down, he gasped in shock. Kai was peacefully sleeping at the edge of his bed. He was even snoring softly. Since Kai's face was masked in his long hair, Rei pushed it to the side. _Handsome..._ Rei shook his head furiously. He slowly got up and out of bed. Moving into the living room, he noticed Kenny was still quietly sleeping on the couch. Tyson and Max had gone to sleep as well. They were probably tired from the day's workout. He decided to tip-toe out of the cabin and take a seat outside. The sun was setting over the horizon. Somehow, the natural beauty of the scenery made the sun seem even more magical than usual. He took a deep breath and threw his head back. He closed his eyes as he bathed in the sunlight. When he re-opened his eyes, a familiar face came into view.

"Woah." Rei threw his body forward, startled. "What are you doing?"

"Haha, nothing." Kai replied taking a seat next to him. "It's your own fault for spacing out." He looked to his side meeting eyes with the yellow-eyed boy. "Sunsets are supposed to be romantic, huh?"

"Well, y-yeah..." Rei stuttered. He pulled his eyes away and looked towards the water. He felt an arm fall on his shoulders.

"You've become so worrisome." Kai told him. "I thought you were stronger than that."

"How about I kick a ball in _your _face?" Rei asked him jokingly. They laughed when they tried to picture it. "I didn't know you laugh too."

"Seems like you don't know much about me then, huh?" Rei stayed silent at his comment. "That's ok. You can learn more... if you want." He carefully pulled his arm away and brushed himself off as he stood up. "Let's wake them up. I'm hungry."

"Okay." Rei replied happily. As Rei looked at Kai's moving back, he couldn't help but feel his heart beat just a little faster.


End file.
